Lure of Freedom
by darkNnerdy
Summary: "Can you birth me a pony?" Loki said nothing as he turned to watch her, his icy green eyes glaring at the offending mortal as she inched closer to him. "It would make up for all the bad shit you did in New York." She poked him. "Maybe I could forgive you if you birthed a pony."


**I own two midgets whom I plan to enslave until they turn 18, but I don't own this. Sad face.**

**Thanks, Jonesn. You've been incredible. Fluffy hearts and Loki's bulge for you always.**

**This isn't beta'd, so expect mistakes. And please, if you find any, let me know so I can fix them. Oh! btw this is multi and a little dark with a bit of humor.**

Frigga smiled to herself as her fingers dropped pebbles into the pool creating ripples. Before her, deep in it's beautiful waters, lay an image of a golden haired boy. His smile was as large as the man that held his small hands, spinning him in her garden within the palace.

Her thoughts moved to her own son and the beautiful woman he wished to keep by his side. Frigga could see Jane Foster in the boy, those curious eyes, so much like hers as she walked around the palace her first days here.

_A prince, _Frigga thought as her fingers caused a stirring in the small pool inside her chambers.

And then, like a thunderous wave, the image crashed, revealing a much darker future to the queen of Asgard.

Frigga gasped, but held firm to the vision before her. She should not have been prying, but she couldn't resist the urge to see Thor's happiness, to confirm what she already felt deep inside her heart. She knew Jane would soon taste the fruit of Idun, but a foreboding in her gut had brought her here, and try as she might, she couldn't stop herself from seeking out answers that may have been hidden in it's waters. Now though, that vision was fading. The boy, older if by only days, was crying, his mother holding him tight as Loki screamed in pain in the distance.

Frigga gathered all her strength as she felt something push in her mind, like fingers, they prodded against her visions, yet she held strong, blocking with every ounce of energy she had.

"No." Her teeth clenched as she protected the images.

Thor stood just beyond her mischievous son, a body held tightly in his grip, as he walked solemnly toward his brother.

Frigga felt a tear slide down her cheek as Loki dropped to his knees. His fist clenched tight at the sight before him and his mouth opened wide with an agonized cry. Blood dropped in tiny rivulets to the dirt as Thor stopped cold, the woman's body began to shake and she could hear a whisper on Thor's lips as he pulled her to his chest.

Frigga saw the magic radiating from Loki as his eyes watched the woman, fear lanced at him as sparks danced beneath his fingers. Green and gold whirled around him, growing in size with every step Thor had taken.

Vision after vision passed before the queen. They ran wild and free, as if possessed by her pebbles and those monstrous waves. She had seen the devastation brought on by rage, and witnessed worlds quake and fall.

Her mind tried to wrap itself around what was moving before her, tried to catch hold of what created such chaos and when she did, it stopped her cold.

Frigga stood on unsteady feet and sent two forms of herself, her hands waving them off as she closed the pool beneath her fingers. One astral form hovered by Thor's chambers, and her heart eased its rapid beating as she saw Jane, nestled tightly against him, his hand clutching hers as if the world was ending.

She thought for a moment that maybe he'd seen her vision as well, Loki had been attuned to his mother when he was younger. The boy would sense things about her others had not, and sometimes, when she'd look at Thor, she thought he would sense these things as well. Thor had never voiced concern, but Loki would look it her in such a strange way then, demanding to be closer to her, as if he could protect her. And maybe he could.

Frigga let her form fall to Loki, dismissing her thoughts as it went.

He was sitting in his cell, thumbing a book and humming to himself. She knew he was aware of her as soon as she'd appeared, but he said nothing as it ghosted to his side.

Slowly, his head moved toward her.

"Loki," she whispered with sorrow, but snapped her mind shut to him. It was one thing to reveal the future to herself, but she would not dare allow her son to endure unneeded grief, not if she could stop it.

Loki had been locked up one year. His only contact was with an apparition of his mother, a cruelty on it's own. She wished so very much that when she touched him in this form he could feel it, the love that she poured into it.

Frigga could feel his loneliness, even from her chambers. It echoed off the walls of Asgard, along with his rage.

A plan had begun to form in her mind as she watched him for hours. He sat perfectly still beside her, save for the flick of his wrist as the pages turned in his book. She wouldn't dare scry again, but she could feel the heavy burden of what she saw lift with every twist of her plan.

"Soon," Frigga said as she laid her hand over her son's, wishing once again he could feel how very much she loved him in just that touch.

Loki's eyes snapped to her's and then down to her palm, but she noticed. That hurt, the pain that soared through him and cut at his bone. She hadn't agreed with Odin's punishment, and had been able to talk him out of the harshest his mind could conjure for their son.

She'd known locking him inside a cell was just as bad for his mind. Loki possessed a powerful soul, and even though outwardly he seemed to prefer being alone, she knew better. Loki craved an audience, he needed to be noticed, to have his ego stroked even if those strokes were brought on by his talents.

When Loki's eyes met hers again and he passed a harsh hand through her, she didn't dare reappear in his room. Instead, Frigga put her plan in motion and promised both her sons that she would make this right.

No matter what that cost.

Deep within the folds of the realms another sat, frozen at what had been cast within the pool. His stoney eyes were glued to the elf in the room.

Tired and broken, the elf moved about, chanting and dipping his wrinkled hands inside the cold waters. He let the creature who spied his work into his mind so he could too bare witness to the future.

The enormous creature's hand gripped at his broken throne as he watched the elf murmuring silently to himself. Stone and dust fell to ground in a rocky waterfall as his unease grew.

On the ground beneath his feet laid the broken soldiers he had cast down to earth with the God of Lies. He should have sensed the failure before it came to light, but he'd allowed himself to be fooled by the dark haired god like so many others, and he'd trusted words that draped over him like silk.

"Loki," the creature gritted, the word tasted like acid on his tongue.

"Sir?" The elf had moved, slowly slinking beside the creature's leg as his hand tugged on the old fabric that covered him.

The creature snapped his eyes to the elf at once, invading the small man's mind. His rage could be felt in the broken void as it shook with every pounding of his fist against the broken throne.

In Asgard someone was blocking him, showing only a partial vision to the elf, giving only what she wanted as she fought for control. He could feel her mind, protected by an ancient spell, as he pushed the elf away.

"Witch!" the creature hissed as he stood, looking out at the darkness that surrounded him.

At once, the elf's mouth had been sewn shut. The creature had felt the witch as she tried to glance at him, tried to spy herself as he had done countless times before, and he knew, had his name been spoken aloud, she could ruin him.

He could fight her, damage her in ways she'd never bore witness to before, but she would still conquer him. He had seen the vision before, like so many others. It was why he kept the elf so close by his side after Loki's betrayal.

It mattered very little now. His plans had already been laid, his trap already put in place. Now, he just needed to be patient. To let the God of Mischief fall and crumble, breaking him as he should have before.

And all for a simple mortal, the creature had thought with a poisonous smile of his own.

**Yeah, so… I've got an outline for chapters and a love for Loki and Darcy to work with. **

**Reviews fuel me on. **


End file.
